A Dungeon Deep
A Dungeon Deep is a Game that the User has loaded into Mainframe. It is a basic role-playing Game. There are 67 levels within the Game. The User is a team of four characters with one controller (a warrior, a wizard, a cleric and what looks like an orc). The system sprites caught in the Game will be put into similar teams when they reboot. The teams must work their way through each level of the Game going deeper into a dungeon to the deepest level. In the final chamber there is a golden chalice; the first team to touch the chalice is the winner. There are dozens of Game Sprites in this Game. The entire theme of the Game is to work together as a team to accomplish one's goals. Bob, Dot, Enzo, and Mike the TV were caught in this Game. When they reboot, Enzo is an elf, Dot is a wizard, Bob is a thief, and Mike is a warrior, but he's too weak to lift his sword. As the wizard, Dot has a map of the Game levels. While they're chatting about their roles and how they're stuck as they are, the User's team charges past them and into the dungeon. The Mainframer's find a Game Sprite hanging as a brass head decoration. It's eyes glow and it gives information useful at trying to win the Game. It tells them, "One in all, all in one, that's the key." Bob, Dot, and Enzo try to ditch Mike, but they can't get into the dungeon without him. He pulls a "heroic" stunt and accidentally manages to break down the door. The door has become a makeshift raft and the four teammates find themselves floating down the River of Eternal Imprisonment toward the Pit of Total Oblivion. They manage to get themselves out of their predicament and into the next level. As they go through the levels there is constant bickering between Mike and the trio. They try to get as much done as possible without Mike's help because he is generally being very annoying. On Level 2, Greek armour attacks the group. Dot's "Abraca watchmacutz dabracallit" cuts them in half, then quarters, eighths, etc. until they are small enough to step on. Though one manage to avoid get stepped on and hid from them. On Level 13, Spiral stairs down a deep well occupied by a nasty spider. Bob manages to stop it by cutting its string its hanging from with a butter knife. On Level 31, Guard Carrots block their path. Bob has Glitch turn into a cutter and slice the three carrots into pieces. On Level 37, Their team is stuck on a four square foot spire. On Level 42, A water monster blocks their path. Dot quickly freezes the monster with her wizards staff. Bob tells it, "stay frosty". Then he falls down. On Level 53, Enzo shoots the head off some ghost armor with a clown-face arrow. On Level 58, Everyone runs away from a flying eyeball with seven tentacles. On Level 65, They are riding on a flying banana until a white worm with a skull comes out. They narrowly escape it, but it breaths fire at them and they run into a wall. They race through a hallway peppered with arrows, swinging axes, a trap door, and a force field. When the group reaches Level 66, a Shadow monster from a bright candle easily stops the group. It throws everyone around and Mike is the only one left to stop it. He easily dispatched it by using his loud mouth to blow out the candle. They ask how he figured it out and he tells them from a movie name 'Dr. Goldsmith Vs. the Shadow Monsters'. The narrow pathway starts falling into the "bottomlessness-lessness". The key is all pressing the doorknob together. By the end of the level, they all finally realize that the Game can only be won with teamwork. In the final chamber they finally find the Chalice. It's sitting under a sealed glass dome in the middle of a mirrored room. Bob, Dot, Enzo and Mike each face a dark form of themselves that come out of the mirrors. Mike's double chases him around the chalice room, Bob's tackles him, Dot's turns her into a painting, and Enzo's ties him up. Mike runs into Dot's double and scares her away with a showing of the love hospital and Dot turns back to normal. Dot turns Mike's double into a ball and kicks him back into the mirror and threw Enzo's double into the mirror. Mike scares Bob's double away with the commercial channel. The Users arrive, and they all run to the Chalice. When all four of them grab the glass dome it vanishes. A User grabs the Chalice, but Bob knocks it away and Mike catches it. He holds it triumphantly over his head screaming, "And the crowd goes wild." The Game is won and the Cube leaves. References *This game is an example of the "dungeon crawl" genre that's usually about a group of characters with different abilities exploring a dangerous underground maze. *A Dungeon Deep is based on the Dungeons & Dragons role playing game. It also draws inspiration from the Might and Magic series. *Several of the Game Sprites in this Game were used as examples in Bob's presentation of "Games: A Survival Guide" in the episode "AndrAIa". *When our four heroes are standing outside the Game entrance arguing about Mike's accompanying them, the background noise is the "alien planet" sound effect from Star Trek: The Original Series. *This is the longest Game shown in ReBoot. Category:Games